


Secret Santa

by CoyoteDeLaLune



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crushing, Gifts, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Secret Santa, Tears, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteDeLaLune/pseuds/CoyoteDeLaLune
Summary: In freshman year, one of Michael's teacher had all the students participate in a Secret Santa. It seems like there's nothing more to it, but when he receives a personal gift how will he react? And, better question, who is it from?





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written with another original character, but since they belong to my friend I edited them out. If some parts seem choppy this could be why.

It was two weeks before the holiday break and the freshmen class was chilling before the final bell rang. Students were in groups, sitting on top of desks, and chatting amongst themselves. There were three forgotten individuals in the back of the class. Jeremy and Michael had their two desks pushed together.

“We need to analyze the enemy,” Jeremy said. “Jake: overlord of Clan Jock.”

“Chole: queen of the social media kingdom,” Michael added on.

“Brooke: the queen’s head servant.”

Michael snickered. “Jenna: the queen’s head of guard.”

“Christine,” Jeremy longingly sighed. “The princess trapped in the castle who is waiting for her day to shine.”

“Well, someone’s in love,” Michael smirked.

Jeremy punched him in the arm. “Shut up and finish the analysis, Player One.”

“Okay, okay,” Michael laughed. He looked around the class to find the last person that mattered in the ranking. “And Atticus: the handsome foreign advisor that hasn’t been brainwashed by the overlord yet.”

“Who’s in love now?” Jeremy mimicked.

“Oh shut it, Player Two,” Michael mocked

“Okay class,” the teacher pushed through the door. “Let’s get to our seats. I have something exciting for you today.”

All the students went back to their own seats. Michael and Jeremy pushed their seats apart. Everyone in the class was strangely quiet; all seeming to be interested in their teacher’s surprise.

“So, with Holiday Break coming up, I thought we’d do a sort of Secret Santa,” the teacher addressed the class. Everyone started to murmur. “Calm down everyone. Now, I want you all to take out a half sheet of paper. You are going to write your name and at least three things you like. Then, when you are done, come up and hand it to me. Go.”

There was a rustle of backpacks opening, binders unclasping, and pencils writing. Michael didn’t have to think too hard about his interests. Video games, patches, music, and slushies. Jeremy had to think a little harder, but eventually he just put warmth, video games, and cool stuff. They both got up and went to the front of the class to turn in their papers. They sat back down and waited. Brooke was the last one to turn her paper in, and when she sat back down the teacher cleared her throat. 

“Now that I have everyone's papers, I’m going to fold them up and shuffle them,” the teacher took a minute to do this. “Now I’m going to place them in this bag and walk around to each of you. Please take only one.”

She went up and down the rows, letting each student pick out a paper. When she was done she stood back up in the front of the class. “Now you all have until the day of the final to get a gift. You will be handing them out the day of your final in this class. We will be doing it anonymously. Everyone will be sent out of the class and one by one someone will come in a set their gift on their person’s desk. Now, today is a short day so you have a free period. Have fun.”

The class immediately erupted into conversation. Michael and Jeremy shoved their desks back together. Jeremy started to unfold his paper.

“Who did you get?” Jeremy said in a lower voice.

“Um,” Michael stated as he unfolded his own paper. “Oh yay, I got our player 3.”

“Oh, nice.  I got… Rich?” Jeremy looked perplexed. “Who’s Rich?”

“I think he's the other person in our row,” Michael pointed to the small boy at the end of the row. He was staring almost terrified at his paper.

“Oh,” Jeremy trailed off. “How long has he been there?

Michael rolled his eyes.  “How the heck am I going to get something for her that I haven’t already gotten?” Michael asked

“Well, at least you know your person,” Jeremy pouted. “I didn’t even know this Rich guy existed until a minute ago.”

“Oh don’t whine,” Michael started before being interrupted by the bell. “Now come on, we need to start that new game I got for my birthday.”

 

**DAY OF FINAL**

 

The class was once again grouped throughout the class. Michael, Jeremy, and Rich were in the back row with the two friends side by side. While they were talking, Michael felt someone's gaze burning into his forehead. He looked up and made eye contact with arctic blue orbs. Atticus gave him a smile, but before Michael could see it reach his ears he looked away. He turned quickly toward Jeremy which caused his friend to pause in his fawning of Christine. 

“You okay, Dude?” Jeremy asked.

Michael tried to pull the most normal face he could. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Jeremy asked, getting a better look at his friend’s face. He smirked. “Are you blushing?”

“What?” Michael exclaimed, his face getting a little pinker. “No, I’m not.”

“Oh my gosh, you totally are. You look at Atticus or something?” Jeremy teased, making Michael groan. There was a pause. “Or was Atticus looking at you?”

Michael’s head shot up to see a smirking Jeremy. “Wha- What would make you say that?”

“Oh I don’t know; the blush, the stutter, the denial,” the taller of the two started listing off on his fingers. “Oh, and the fact that he keeps looking over at you.”

“He what?” Michael blurted. And sure enough, when he turned his head Atticus was gazing right back at him. Michael quickly tried to play it off as looking at the board behind his crush, but he doesn’t think that Atticus bought it. Michael turned back to Jeremy before ducking his head into his arms and resting them on his desk. Jeremy laughed at his friend to which Michael responded by flipping him off.

“I definitely didn’t see that, right Michael?” The teacher called out over the class.

“Right,” Michael called back, less pink. This was the one teacher he had a bond with so this was able to distract him from his embarrassment.

“Good,” she smiled at him before addressing the whole class. “Okay everyone, outside. It’s time to give out the secret Santa gifts. Maybe leave your gifts in the room so your person doesn’t see you with the gift.”

Everyone took her suggestion and left the classroom empty-handed. One by one, every student entered the classroom, placed their gift on their person's desk, and went back outside. Eventually, everyone had placed their gifts. The teacher led them back inside the classroom where all the students took their seats. 

“Okay, no one open your gifts. You can open them after class; you all still have a final to take,” the teacher reminded from the front of the class. Every one of the students groaned. “Yeah, yeah. Moan all you want, but you’re still going to be taking this final. Now, take everything off your desks.”

The classroom was filled with the shuffling of clothes, the zipping of backpacks, and the crinkling of gift bags. Once all the students were ready the teacher started to pass out the final. The classroom was then swallowed in silence until the bell would ring.

 

**AFTER CLASS**

 

“That final was not as bad as I thought it would be,” Michael said to his friend as he took some things out of his locker.

“Really?” Jeremy questioned. “I still think that I bombed it.”

“Oh I never said I did good on the final, I just said that it felt easier.”

The two friends burst into laughter as Michael closed his locker. The two geeks made their way to exit out to the bus. They were talking about all the finals that they had just taken and what they would be doing over the winter break. Once they got to the bus stop, Jeremy suddenly remembered something important.

“Dude, we still need to open our gifts.”

“Oh yeah,” Michael responded. He takes his backpack off and pulls a small red bag out. “I’ve got to admit, I’m a little sad at the size of this. It gives me a bad feeling.”

“You think it’s from Jake then?” Jeremy asked, sorry for his friend.

“Depending on what’s inside; definitely,” Michael confirmed.

Neither Jeremy or Michael noticed the pair of eyes that were on them. They were listening to the conversation the two friends were having and were immediately saddened at the boys’ cautious assumption. They were almost frightened at how easily the two accepted the fact that the gift might be an insult. But before the two friends could notice, the listener looked away.

“Well, might as well get this over with,” Michael said as the bus doors opened. All the students climbed onto the vehicle and Jeremy and Michael sat in their normal seats in the very back of the bus. After they sat down Jeremy gave his friend a sad look. Michael let out a sigh before hesitantly opening the small bag. Once he peeked into the bag he let out a gasp.

Worried, Jeremy quickly addressed his friend. “Oh god, what did Jake do?”

Michael, on the verge of tears, simply handed his friend the bag. Jeremy quickly opened the bag and stared at the contents. Jeremy’s eyes widened at the sight of the contents. “How the fuck did he know?”

“I don’t know,” Michael whispered through tears.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around his friend. They sat in silence for a while until Jeremy felt something hit his shoulder. He looked at what hit him and saw a crumpled up piece of paper right next to him. Jeremy moved his head to glare at the person in the seat next to them, but the expression was quickly replaced with one of confusion. In the other seat was no other than Atticus Griffith, his best friend’s crush, with a very sorrowful look. He gestured to the paper next to Jeremy and mouthed the words “Read it.” Jeremy gave him a cautious look before doing what he was told.

Removing his arm from around Michael, Jeremy picked the ball up and unfolded the paper. Jeremy’s confusion rose as he read the note.

‘ _ I don’t know what you think the gift meant, but I hope that the note that is in the bag will clarify everything. _ ’

Jeremy was skeptical, but being desperate to help his friend, he opened the small bag back up. And to his surprise, there was a note in there right next to the other objects.

“Hey Michael,” Jeremy said softly. “There was a note in here. I think you might want to read it.”

Michael lifted his head and showed his red eyes. He took the note from Jeremy and read it. This got another gasp out of Michael, but this time it was not followed by saddened tears.

‘ _ You deserve every chance you get to be you. So let your pride shine and geek show! _ ’

“Oh my god Jeremy, this isn’t from Jake.”

“What?” Jeremy questioned. “How do you know?”

“Here, read this,” Michael instructed as he handed his friend the note.

Once Jeremy finished the note he replaced it in the bag. “Wow. That’s actually really nice.”

“I know right?” Michael finally took his gift out of the bag, a Pac-Man patch and a rainbow flag patch. He started to look them over with a smile on his face. “I think I’m going to add them to my jacket.”

“I support you no matter what you do,” Jeremy replied to his friend.

“Thanks man,” Michael smiled at him. He then turned his attention back to the patches, trying to find the best place for them.

Jeremy smiled at his friend’s excitement. After a moment he turned his head to face to look at the boy in the other seat. Once he made eye contact and got over the small surge of anxiety, he mouthed the word “You?” To this, Atticus nodded and looked at Michael for a split second. The movement was sudden but it was obvious to Jeremy that it was full of affection. Jeremy nodded to him and formed the words “Thank you.” Atticus returned his nod and stood to get off the bus.

As he was about to get off the bus Atticus turned around and winked over in the direction of Jeremy, but never looked at him. Jeremy was very confused and turned to ask Michael if he saw what he did. But when he looked at his friend all he saw was a very red Michael Mell. That was when all the pieces clicked together. All Jeremy could do was roll his eyes and smirk knowingly at his hopelessly crushing player one.

**Author's Note:**

> Who got what gifts for who:
> 
> Michael → player three (blue and purple hair dye)  
> Jeremy → Rich (payless shoes that are the wrong size so he has to exchange it and uhhhhhhh)  
> player three → Jake (a snapback with metal letters that spell out “JAKEY D”)  
> Atticus → Michael (a Pacman and pride patch)  
> Christine → Jeremy (his blue cardigan)  
> Rich → Christine (makes a playbill with her on it)


End file.
